Sk8er Boi
by Missfortune
Summary: Ayaka turns down Hiro, stupid girl, looks like she missed out. Shonen Ai, songfic, A/U


Sk8er Boi  
By: Missfortune  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the Song Sk8er Boi which is by Avril Lavine just in case you haven't heard it all over the radio.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: As soon as I heard this song I knew it was perfect for Gravitation and especially Hiro. This is my first Gravitation fic and I hope you enjoy!  
Dedicated to my favorite helpful lovable tsuins Talon and Dasia, thanks for the input.  
  
~~~  
  
Ayaka rolled her eyes as her friend giggled at the group of scruffy boys doing tricks on their skateboards in the middle of the square. Tomo was so immature. She looked over at the boys and frowned when one of them winked at her. She was about to turn away when he dropped his board, jumped on and went flying for the stairs. She gasped as he and the board leapt into the air and landed on the handrail. She held her breath as the board ground down the rail and he leapt off at the end, flipping the board once before landing on it. He friends all whooped loudly and jumped down to congratulate him. The boy took off the helmet he wore and let a cascade of dark red hair fall down around his shoulders.   
  
He grinned at his friends' praise before looking up and making eye contact with her. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that with his red hair and dark sexy eyes, but she had a reputation to maintain. Look at him, he was obviously a punk with his hair all shaggy and his clothes loose and hanging from his thin frame.   
  
"Oh! Ayaka! That boy is looking at you," Tomo grinned, nudging her friend with her book bag.  
  
"So?" Ayaka glared at the younger girl, who swiftly removed her bag from Ayaka's ribs.   
  
"He's really cute." Tomo sighed, looking back in the boy's direction. The boy had turned and was talking to a shorter pink haired boy who was gesturing wildly. "I wish he would look at me that way."  
  
Harumi snickered. "But look at him. His hair is long and his clothes hang like a scarecrow. I wouldn't be surprised if he has fleas and sells drugs to little kids."  
  
Tomo blinked. "That's not very nice."  
  
Harumi was about to respond when the star of their conversation interrupted them.  
  
"Hello there ladies."  
  
Tomo smiled brilliantly. "Hello!"  
  
Harumi snorted and ignored him and Ayaka looked down her nose at him. "Do you need something? Some change for a rail pass? Sorry we don't do donations." The boy frowned. "If you're done here, I need to get to ballet practice. See ya later boy." Ayaka grinned and gave into the ludicrous temptation to pull her eyelid down at him as she made her escape trailed by a cackling Harumi.   
  
Tomo looked after them and then back at the scowling boy. "Sorry," she said softly. "See you later." She walked slowly after the other girls.  
  
The boy watched the girls wander away and snorted. He turned around and bumped into a small pink ball of energy.  
  
"Hiro! What happened?" his hyper friend whined.  
  
Hiro shook his head. "That girl needs to get her head out of orbit."  
  
Shuichi shrugged. "Forget about her. I can be your date Hiro." Shuichi grinned as he latched onto Hiro's arm. "Besides, I'm much prettier than she is aren't I Hiro?" Hiro chuckled as he shook his arm, trying without success to dislodge his friend. "Aren't I Hiro?" Shuichi persisted.  
  
"Sure Shu-Chan, now let's go, we gotta practice if we're gonna make it big."  
  
~~~  
  
Ayaka frowned as little Eiri started crying. She slowly got up and walked through the empty apartment to the baby's room. The infant was staring up at her with his father's cold accusing gaze. She shivered, but took the baby up into her arms and brought it back into the kitchen where she began to warm up a bottle. She'd tried breastfeeding, but the baby had rejected her milk. It was almost as if the baby wanted nothing to do with her, just like his father who'd left her before the child had even been born. Fighting back the tears and bitter feelings that she held for Eiri she tested the bottle. Satisfied, she carried him and the bottle out into the living room.  
  
She had just settled down with little Eiri sucking eagerly at his bottle when the music on tv caught her attention. She stared in shock at the face that stared back at her, eyes full of fire and passion. It was that boy, the red head that had left such an impression on Tomo and by extension herself. She hadn't been able to forget the flame haired skater with Tomo walking around with dreamy eyes and her constant reminders of how much she loved the color red. The camera swirled around him showing him as he lost himself in the intricate works of his guitar. The picture changed and she watched as an energetic pink haired man crooned into the microphone, violet eyes equally intense as he captured her in his musical world, surrounded by bright flashes of harmony and guitar cords.   
  
Ayaka watched in a shocked state as the video continued, showing their green haired keyboardist surrounded in a hurricane of sheetmusic with the band's name stamped on the papers. Bad Luck. The video ended with Hiro letting his guitar fall to the side as he caught the hyper singer and the scene flashed to the music channel VJ.   
  
"And that was the newest sensation Bad Luck. You'd better watch those boys, they are Hot! And they'll be playing right here in Tokyo tonight! If you don't have tickets by now then you're out of luck, cause I'm gonna be in the front row! See ya!"  
  
Ayaka picked up the phone and hurriedly called up Tomo.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomo guess who was on TV?!" Ayaka hissed trying not to wake up Eiri who'd settled down drowsily in her arms.  
  
"Hiro!"  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
"That guy, the one you turned down. Hiro and his band Bad Luck. I know, I have tickets to the concert tonight, front row!" Tomo squealed.  
  
"What? How?" Ayaka was shocked.   
  
"You don't pay much attention do you Ayaka? I started dating Suguru about the same time you hooked up with Eiri. I told you he was in a band and got signed about the same time he left you for Yuki."  
  
Ayaka winced, not liking to be reminded of Eiri or how he left her to be with a man.  
  
"So do you want to come to the concert tonight?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pay attention Ayaka, do you want to come to the concert with me tonight? I have an extra ticket."  
  
~~~   
  
Ayaka frowned as fans once again surged up and pressed her against the stage. A pair of feet appeared at the end of the stage and she looked up to see Hiro dressed in tight leather pants and an open silk shirt playing his guitar. For a moment his gaze pierced her until he moved on down the stage reaching out to touch some fan's fingers. She couldn't believe this was the same boy, the one she'd so callously turned away. There he was up on stage, it was almost a complete role reversal. Once she'd been popular and spoiled, her parents gave her everything she wanted and he'd just been some random skater on the street trying to snag an uptown girl. Now she'd been disowned by her family for having a baby out of wed-lock and not even being able to get the man to marry her despite the silent promise between the families that their children would someday marry. She lived alone with her baby while that boy, the skater that once tried to ask her out, was up on a stage being a star. She'd never even bothered to look beyond his clothes and look where it got her.  
  
Soon Ayaka found herself being dragged backstage to see the band. As soon as Tomo spotted Suguru she made a beeline for the green haired young man who welcomed her with a hug. Ayaka stood back awkwardly watching as the men wound down after their intense performance. She was just considering slipping away when somebody came to stand beside her.   
  
"Do you remember me?" A quiet voice asked as violet eyes glanced over at her.   
  
"You're Shuichi from Bad Luck." Ayaka replied feeling color splash across her cheeks, not knowing what she was supposed to say.   
  
"From before that. The park, that boy?"  
  
"I-" she hesitated. "Yes."  
  
"You really missed out." Shuichi said as he walked over to where Hiro stood wiping the sweat off his body with a white towel.   
  
Ayaka watched in shock as Hiro grabbed Shuichi and drew him into a passionate kiss. The intensity of their connection made her turn away, but not before she saw Shuichi's eyes boring into her as if to say "he's mine." When they finally broke away she heard Shuichi giggling. She turned back in time to see Hiro sit down and pull the pink haired singer into his lap. Shuichi snuggled in Hiro's arms and began to hum.  
  
"Oh Shuichi!" Tomo exclaimed. "Is that a new song?"  
  
Shuichi grinned. "Yes, yes it is. Hiro and me've been working on it."  
  
"Sing some for me please." Tomo begged as she jumped up and down with Suguru's hand firmly clasped in hers. He pulled her in, attempting to contain her and ultimately failing. "I'll buy you a big box of Pocky!"  
  
"Sure," Shuichi grinned and began to sing.  
  
"Too bad that you couldn't see,   
see that man that boy could be,   
  
there is more that meets the eye,   
I see the soul that is inside.   
  
He's just a boy, and so am I*,   
can I make it anymore obvious?   
  
We are in love, haven't you heard,   
how we rock each others' world?   
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show   
I'll be at a studio   
singing the song we wrote   
about a girl you used to know."  
  
Tomo clapped enthusiastically. "That was great."  
  
"Thanks, it sounds even better with Hiro's guitar." Shuichi leaned back and kissed Hiro on the cheek. He grinned as Hiro touched his cheek and tilted his face for another deep kiss.  
  
Ayaka had to look away, not being able to look at the boy she'd lost before she'd ever had him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Bad Luck's new single Sk8er Boi has gone triple platinum, hot on the heels of their first single Rage Beat. Sk8er Boi is a song inspired by a real person in the band's past and has struck a chord with many listeners out there. In related news, Usami Ayaka, only daughter of the owner of the famed Temple hotel empire, whom sources indicate as the inspiration for Sk8er Boi, has been committed to the Tokyo Mental Health research center after having a major mental breakdown. If you all remember your gossip Miss Usami was disowned by her family after bearing the child of hot new author Uesugi Eiri, whose book Cool is topping book charts around the nation. Eiri and his lover now have custody of the child and it looks like he'll have plenty of material to draw from for his next book. I'm Missfortune and this has been your music update. Now sit back and listen to Sk8er Boi, this one's going out to you Miss Usami!"   
  
"He was a boy, she was a girl   
Can I make it anymore obvious?..."  
  
The End! 


End file.
